The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia erinus L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Weslobigbluexe2x80x99.
The new Lobelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Lobelia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Lobelia cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,758, as the female, or seed, parent with the Lobelia cultivar xe2x80x98Wesstarxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/324,081, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia was selected by the Inventor in 1998 on the basis of its large flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Weslobigbluexe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Weslobigbluexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Weslobigbluexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Cascading and rounded plant habit.
2. Short internodes, dense and bushy plant form.
3. Vigorous growth habit.
4. Dark green leaves.
5. Large intense blue-colored flowers.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Weslobigbluexe2x80x99 are most similar to plants of the male parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Wesstarxe2x80x99. However in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Weslobigbluexe2x80x99 and the cultivar xe2x80x98Wesstarxe2x80x99 differ in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Lobelia have longer lateral branches than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Wesstarxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Lobelia have shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Wesstarxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Lobelia have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Wesstarxe2x80x99.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Weslobigbluexe2x80x99 can also be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99. However in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Weslobigbluexe2x80x99 and the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99 differ in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Lobelia have longer lateral branches and are larger than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Lobelia have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Lobelia have longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Lobelia is more intense blue than flower color of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99.